Electronic data are frequently stored in and managed by a server that allows access by multiple clients. Accessing data in a server often involves transferring files having large amounts of data and complex file structures. Large assemblies may comprise several thousand individual part files having links to other files. As such, accessing an assembly file may require access to the several thousand individual part files. Opening these files directly from the server may be inefficient due to the high number of related files. This becomes more inefficient when clients are accessing the files over a network. Additionally, a client may move or rename linked files, making access of certain files by other clients difficult and, at times, impossible. A resulting problem is that the existing methods of preparing many related files for storage does not allow convenient access for clients.